


Adventures in the OASIS (Discontinued)

by ElijahDawgOne



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Just Something Fun, Oasis, Ontologically Anthropocentric Sensory Immersive Simulation, ioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDawgOne/pseuds/ElijahDawgOne
Summary: Discontinued project. This story will no longer receive updates.Taking place six months after the events of the epic battle for the OASIS with the users against the IOI, Parzival and the High Five have kept the OASIS operating just fine. This story follows the adventures of Elijah, a regular OASIS player, and his friends journeying the OASIS.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (More or less oneshots than an actual story. Just something fun I wanted to try)

Today was finally the day. The day I finally buy my own OASIS system and haptics so I could venture into the OASIS without having to use the system I was given that was pretty much out of its time. I could still use it (my family and I were given free OASIS systems and haptic gloves), but it wasn't good enough, for me that is. It could still do everything every other OASIS system could do, but I wanted to make an upgrade. The new system I was buying was future-proof, which meant I can buy better components in the future without having to let it collect dust and waste more money on another system with newer components. Like a desktop computer. There were so many features that I could spend a long time explaining them all.

The second I got the confirmation in my email for my package, I went outside and waited, pulling out my phone and checking my social media. Of course, my friends were in the OASIS, collecting coins quickly. Out of all of them, I was the one who was able to get more faster. What seemed like 30 minutes or an hour, my package arrived from a drone and written on the white box holding my equipment was the obvious "FRAGILE" written in black. I put my hands on the box and the drone slowly removes its very strong grip on the box. This thing was freaking heavy, but soon, it'll be SO worth it. I put it down and I looked at the drone, bowing towards it and before it left, it performed a 360. I couldn't help but laugh a bit and wave goodbye as it ascended and flew away.

I bring my package inside and I make a break for my room. Thankfully, everyone was already logged into the OASIS on their systems and that meant everything was quiet. Or they could be sleeping. I make it to my room and I close the door. I set the box down smack-down in the middle of my room and what I saw nearly made me fanboy. The system was very intimate to the Alienware Area 51 case. It was simple too: plug the system into a power source, connect it to the internet with a single cable, and that's it. After about five or ten minutes, everything was set up. To make the experience better, I put in extra money towards a large omnidirectional treadmill, which meant I could walk or run in ANY direction.

I looked at everything in success and smiled a little. I unplugged my older system and tucked it away in my closet on my bookcase. Thankfully, it was Friday, which meant the OASIS was online. Tuesdays and Thursdays were the days the High Five would keep the OASIS offline so that families and friends could be together in the real world. Until they changed that on special occasions and holidays, the OASIS would be closed those days. Before I could do anything else, I go about my daily routine: brush my teeth, take an early shower, get dressed, etc. I dress myself in a Hazbin Hotel shirt featuring Angel Dust, one of the characters from the webseries by Vivziepop, a pair of dark blue jeans, my special red and black headband I tie around my head, and some Overwatch socks before putting my red and black Nike shoes on. I was a pretty big fan of pop culture, especially things that majority of the world didn’t know about.

I walked back to my room and kneeled to my console I dubbed “Phoenix”, plugging in the cables from the previous system and pressed the power button. I am them greeted with an amazing startup sound, which was probably a nod to the Xbox One startup sound whenever you used a controller or the physical button to turn on the console. I stand on my treadmill, adjusting the waist strap around me by making sure it’s secure and tight enough before turning it on and testing it by walking straight and then running for a few minutes. I then walk around in a circle to try the “omnidirectional” feature and the moment I do, man I am surprised. I mean, the year we’re in, we have the technology for it. I put on my visor that I bought myself, a visor I’ve owned for a few years, customized to my liking and I smile as I’m greeted with two words.

_PASSWORD REQUIRED._

I made my password a phrase because it was the easiest for me. I loved quotes. I cleared my throat, ready to speak my password.

“I GOT CUPS ON MY EARS!!!” I said. Bonus points if you can guess what quote that was from and who said it.

_PASSWORD ACCEPTED. WELCOME TO THE OASIS, EDO._

Welcome back, indeed.


	2. A "Friendly" Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah invites some friends for a few "friendly" Mario Kart races.

(Author's note: This chapter was inspired by Mini Ladd and his friends' Mario Kart videos. You may catch a few lines from their videos. :3)

The first game I wanted to play on my new system was Mario Kart. I knew the treadmill didn’t have any kind of use with that game, but I wanted to play with my friends. That and I wanted to test it. Test it, turn it off, sit in a good, comfy chair. Since we were playing in the OASIS, we could play as a character from the game like Bowser (my boy), Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Peach, and more. But, we could also play as our avatars. I switch from my OASIS avatar and Bowser a lot. What's better is that there are community made tracks you could take a shot on. So if the normal tracks from every Mario Kart game bore you, there's always something new for you to try in the community. 

I entered the portal that lead into the Mario Kart world and when I do, I'm standing in a lobby which happens to be a small garage with a large window showing who's in my party (no one at the moment), which of my friends are playing right now, time score leaderboards for who has the fastest laps on the main maps, and the top ranked community tracks. I opened my Friends List and I sent out an invite to Ladarius, Caleb, Christian, Donovan. In the OASIS, there there was a very strict rule to never give out your real name. My friends and I have nicknames for each other. My username in game was EDO. Three simple letters which each of them having a different meaning. "E" being apart of my real name, "D" being the letter of my main avatar's species, and "O" because I'm one of a kind. I sat in the chair in front of the window, waiting for my friends to accept the requests I sent them. Minutes later, everyone enters the garage at the same time. Within those few minutes, I turned off the treadmill, took off the strap around my waist, and sat down.

“Chad? You in here?” Christian asked. Friends of mine call me Chad.

“He’s has to be, he’s the party host.” Donovan replied. I flicked my avatar’s tail as I sat in chair facing the window. My current avatar was Capper from My Little Pony: The Movie. Ridiculous, I know. 

“Oh, I’m here,” I say, slowly turning around in my chair. “What’s good y’all?” I finished in a sinister-like voice. I then changed my avatar back into my main one: my fursona. My friends’ eyes turned wide and Ladarius was the first to speak.  
“Where have you been, dude?!” Ladarius asked. 

“Yeah, you haven’t been online as much as we thought.” Caleb jumped in.

“Having a system bought for you has rules, but buying your OWN system means you can be on it however long you what.” 

“You bought your own system?! How much did THAT cost? Was it worth it?”

“Oh HELL yes. It was definitely worth it. But enough of that. Y'all ready for some Mario Kart?” The group cheers and I turn back around, selecting a few of the maps from the Mario games and one top ranked map from the community. “10 races boys. 9 from the games and 1 custom map. This is also going to be streamed live.” I opened my streaming window and prepared the screen for my audience. “When we get on the track, I’ll press START for the stream.”

“How are we gonna master that last one?”

“You’ll get the hang of it...certainly not today.” I say with a grin as I put the tracks in. Unfortunately, for them, I knew every bit of this track and they didn’t. I used to play it all the time because it looked so freaking cool. Once they knew I would be in the first for the whole race, they’d know something’s up. They’d know and would start hating me. It was gonna be amazing. The races, in order, were Sunshine Airport, Cloudtop Cruise, Baby Park, Bowser’s Castle, Mute City, Ribbon Road, Excitebike Arena, Rainbow Road, Toad Harbor, and the #1 ranked community map, “Battle for the OASIS”.

Since we were playing Mario Kart in the OASIS, if you manage to hit someone with an item during games, whether it be a bomb, banana peel, red shell, green shell, the infamous blue shell, you get coins. This also applies to playing in races and battles against friends, online games, or in tournaments. Those coins can go towards anything you want to buy in the OASIS. It was also how I bought my new console, my vehicle, my avatar’s clothes, and more. I select my avatar to drive instead of the main characters and for my kart I choose the Circuit Special, the Leaf Tires from Animal Crossing, and the Cloud Glider. If we were playing that “game” for the Copper Key where we had to drive through so much chaos, I would probably end up zeroing out. Something I can’t afford if that happens. Maybe, but I didn’t want to think about it. I opened my streaming window again, pressing the GO LIVE button.

“And we are live. Everyone will be coming in soon. Ready, boys?” I ask. Everyone gives me a thumbs up with their avatar and I press the big green GO! on the window with the tracks. We all disintegrate and are put back together in our karts, or bikes, on the first map. We could choose to be either first-person or third-person like the games and since we were all used to it, we chose third-person. First map: Sunshine Airport. The first race went by quickly and so did the second one. After 10 to 15 minutes, we were on our 4th race. I look at my Twitch stream chat, reading it out to my friends. 

“My stream is disappointed saying ‘We’re here for the rage. Where is it?’. Sorry, we’re all getting better at this game.” I said with a laugh at the end. 

“I’m too sick to rage,” Donovan said. “I’m cackling like a maniac.” At that moment, all of us heard a dog barking in the background, showing that it was from Ladarius. We all exclaimed and Ladarius replied to the dog’s cry.

“Wow, that was loud, shut up!”

“Was that your dog?” I asked.

“Yes, and he’s very loud!”

“Just close the door!” Caleb added.

“He’s inside and if he goes outside he cries!”

“It’s a dog, not a 4-year-old.”

“Give him a muzzle.” Donovan suggested. A few of us starting laughing at what he said.

“Damn.” I said smiling as I focus on the track. 

“PUT IT DOWN!” Caleb yelled, causing me to laugh louder.

“There’s nothing wrong with a muzzle. I’m not saying to kill the thing, just put a strap over its mouth.” Donovan finished. Before I knew it, I started spinning out on the track before resuming.

“What just happened?” I said to myself. As we continued to chat, Ladarius must’ve heard his dog doing something. 

“Don’t do it. I can hear you...revving up for a bark.” he says. I snickered as the others laughed, repeating what he said. Revving up for a bark. It was the second lap and I was in second place. I drive over a double item box and I receive two of the wind-up bombs. I see Ladarius and Caleb pass me and I throw the first bomb forward, watching it explode just in time to hit Ladarius. 

“Wow!” he exclaimed. I managed to get in front of him and put myself in 3rd, holding the second bomb in my hands. “Okay, the red shell I threw hit Donovan so I’m happy.” I throw the second bomb backwards by using my arm. The explosion goes off and...

“WOW!!!” Ladarius screamed. Everyone laughed a little, but I ended up laughing the hardest from the events that just happened mere seconds ago. “Two bombs in a row!!!”

“That was me, I got two bombs in a row and hit Ladarius with both!!” I said, laughing my butt off. 

“You lucky piece of crap, Eli.” More mayhem ensued, and so did the screaming, with me in 2nd place.

“I’m gonna come in last. I just know it.” The moment I passed Caleb, he attacked me by bumping into me with his Star Power enabled, putting me in 5th. “Wha--? Told you. I can’t have nice things in this game without being retaliated!” I nabbed a single item box and receive a blue shell. The only three that haven’t passed over the finish line on the last lap were Ladarius, Caleb, and Christian. Apparently, Donovan was good at this game. I threw it and several seconds later, the blue explosion went off and I passed the line. Everyone passes and we all look at the rankings from 1st to 5th: Donovan, Caleb, Ladarius, me, and Christian. Christian was the one I took out before he got to the finish line. 

“Oh my God...who threw that freaking blue shell?”

“Eli!” the rest of the group said.

“Wha-how do you know it was me?!” I asked. 

“Because you were last and people who are in last either get a Bullet Bill or a blue shell, everyone knows this!” Donovan said. The next maps went by swiftly. And by swiftly, I mean screaming, almost breaking things, etc. When we arrived to the final map, I could tell the others were looking at the map in awe.

“Whoa.” Caleb said.

“Yeah, you said it.” Ladarius added.

“Is this the last map?” Christian questioned.

“Indeed it is. Remember the battle for the OASIS against IOI?” I asked. 

“Yeah, we were all wiped out by the dang Cataclyst and we watched Parzival play Adventure for the Crystal Key.” Donovan answered.

“There was someone who made this map who took part in that battle. Knew every detail and put it all into one map. It sure as heck wasn’t me because I sure as hell don’t have the free time to make something like this. But…” The countdown from 10 to 1 began to start, signaling the start of the race. “...I do know every. Single. Part of this map. Shortcuts and all.” They all looked at me wide-eyed and I sat there with a large grin. 5.

“You know this map?!” Ladarius questioned me angrily. 4. 

“I knew something was up! I KNEW IT!” Christian yelled. 3. 

“No matter, y’all. We’re gonna kick his ass.” Donovan assured. 2.

“We’ll see about that.” I finished. 1. The blare of the horn goes off and the sound of our tires screeching is minimal before we were are sent off onto the track. 

This track was something else. This track had three laps. Not a loop, but three different areas. The first lap was Planet Doom and it was in the middle of Artifact Hunt which meant everyone who was on there at that time was basically in a war for a very powerful item. The track would dive and we would start off driving through areas on the map before turning into zero-G. It seemed short, but it was very long. 

The second was on the ground and we had to dodge incoming items, such as but not limited to: falling cars, crazy amounts of green shells, but the onslaught of item boxes was something we didn’t have to avoid because these included the best items from Mario Kart. 

The third and final leg of the race was on Planet Doom again, but it was covered in snow and the main course of this lap was the detail of every user in the OASIS using whatever firepower or ability they had to combat IOI from getting the Egg. This part of the track was always my favorite because I remember fighting alongside my friends and other players and it was the most epic thing ever. I also went outside to join other players who were running in the empty streets with visors, holding guns and blasting away or doing backflips and shit, which was still cool to watch and be apart off. Fighting alongside everyone was crazy. That is, until the Cataclyst went off and everyone lost their shit. Except Parzival, who was still alive and playing Adventure. That moment will forever be remembered. Seeing everyone stare at their visors watching Wade unlock the gate was amazing. 

“Last leg, boys!” I said and the moment I did, I’m hit with a red shell. “God dammit, who did that?!” 

“Bye bitch!” Ladarius said, zooming past me and so did Donovan who didn’t say a word. Caleb and Christian were behind which was fine. I picked up a double item box and I was blessed by the RNG gods with a red shell and a lightning bolt. I used the lightning bolt first and everyone on the track was zapped and shrunken.

“Damn it, Elijah!” Christian exclaimed. 

“I’m already last, why do you have to make it worse?!” Caleb screamed. I laughed maniacally, but stopped when I saw the finish line in my sight. 

(TIME SKIP BECAUSE I’M LAZY AND I WANT TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT ALREADY, YEAH I KNOW IM SORRY)

The game was over and I ended up in second, right behind Donovan. He may have lost in the final race, but in the previous ones, he dominated. Ladarius was in third, Caleb in fourth, and Christian in fifth. We all still get our fair share of credits for placing in whatever spot we placed in. We all congratulated each other and I looked at my chat, seeing that everyone was cheering for “another game”.

“I’ll see you guys later, my chat wants me to play a different game.” I said.

“Later, Elijah!” Caleb jumped in. 

“Peace, man!” Ladarius and Christian said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing. 

“I’ll beat you next time, Donovan.” I said with my eyes fixed on Donovan’s avatar.

“I don’t think so, boy.” Donovan replied. I smirked at him and exited the lobby through the portal to the main hub.

“Okay, everyone. Let’s find a new game.” I said to my live viewers. I walked around the hub for a bit, looking for an interesting game, one I could play with different users. I then saw BLACKOUT, which was a not so popular game, yet, in the OASIS, but to me it was. It was a FPS battle royale and FPS games were my specialty. Years of playing Call of Duty with a controller improved my aim, playing on PC improved it better, and now I was dealing with the real thing...kind of.

“Alright, everyone. I’m going to take a short intermission and when I return, the next game...will be Blackout.”


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update.

Author's Note: I have bad news. Unfortunately, I am not going to continue updating this story. When I uploaded the prologue and first chapter, I told myself I was going to be consistent. Soon, complications arrived, keeping me from working on this project. As of today, Adventures in the OASIS will no longer be updated. I will possibly delete the story, but I thank each and everyone of you who took the time to read current chapters and to those who gave me kudos, comments, reviews, and tips. I am extremely sorry if you were anticipating a new chapter. 

The second thing is that I have changed my name on various platforms. I no longer go by the name ElijahDawgOne. (I still go by this name on some sites.) I currently go by Starside Canine, or just Starside if you prefer. I will continue to work on other projects and you are free to keep up to date with me through my Twitter: @StarsideCanine. 

Once again, I apologize. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. 

-Starside


End file.
